Most digital decoders for cable television network will be equipped with a return pathway. This return pathway will be used in particular for functions of interactivity between the user of the decoded audio video program and the operator of the television network. However, such decoders are not designed to be connected to master systems such as for example a personal computer or to peripherals such as a printer in order to utilize on the one hand all the resources of the decoder and on the other hand the return pathway.
The object of the present invention is therefore to equip an apparatus for receiving audio-visual programs, such as for example a digital decoder, with devices necessary to allow connection and communication with at least one other apparatus and to allow the use by this other apparatus, of at least one peripheral of the audio-visual apparatus, without modifying the way in which the other apparatus is plugged into the decoder.